


【伉俪】总裁看这里（1）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】总裁看这里（1）

矗立在这座城市市中心的一座高楼，位于最顶层的会议室，林在范正在开着为下一个项目策划的会议。举手投足都散发着令人难以忽视的魅力，不少女员工已经开始走神偷偷地看着桌子那头的林总裁。

 

“今天就先到这里，散会吧。”

 

林在范真的哪儿哪儿都好，人帅多金挑不出毛病的好男人，多少姑娘为其倾心，但都从未撼动他一丝一毫。  
而在公司中长久的不苟言笑，林在范自此也就成了众多女性只可远观的对象。

 

在林在范众多追求者中有这么个特例，企划部的朴珍荣部长。  
如果说那些女员工仅仅是在暗送秋波的话，那么朴珍荣绝对称得上是大胆示爱。

送文件送企划书进出林在范的办公室那是相当频繁，并且门口的小员工们都说朴部长每次进去都顶着满面春风的笑容。此外，进去时系得衣扣整齐的西装，出来时却时常是西服外套随意地搭在胳膊上，衬衫领口大敞地走出来。

不乏有些八卦的人说朴部长和林总裁有着什么不可告人的关系，甚至说朴珍荣是林在范包养的小情人，所以才能有企划部部长这么个职位，但这些谣言通通不攻自破也是由于朴珍荣有着各大领导都认可的能力，但总有些个不服的人还会私自传一些小道八卦。

风言风语十传八转地就飘到了朴珍荣的耳朵里，坐在旁边的同事兼好友王嘉尔闻言捅了捅旁边的人。

“诶，你都被传成是被包养的小白脸了，你不有所行动一下？”

“行动什么？我巴不得跟那些人说的一样林在范把我包养了呢。”朴珍荣不以为然，修改完新企划的最后一行，敲定保存。

“啧，林大总裁对你的色诱不为所动？不应该啊，你魅力不如当年了？”

“我就差脱了衣服撅着屁股自己动了！可人家硬都不硬我光剩对着空气自|慰了！”朴珍荣气得把手里刚打出来还热乎的企划书拍在桌子上，瞪着王嘉尔哪壶不开提哪壶。

 

“别生气别生气！我错了我闭嘴，别激动，别开黄腔，你说你这什么毛病，一激动就十九禁。”王嘉尔艰难地咽下嘴里的一口饼干，把人拉到椅子上坐下。

“去去去！你去把企划给林在范送过去！”

 

林在范看见来人是王嘉尔而不是朴珍荣时愣了一下。

“今天怎么是你来送的？”

王嘉尔闻言愣了愣随即就乐了，“林总，珍荣有些不舒服就让我来帮忙送的。您看来很关心我们珍荣啊？”

“我只是问一下，这是他分内的工作为什么没能做到。”

林在范皱了皱眉，这俩人真是都话说得一套一套的，刚刚分明看见王嘉尔笑来着。

 

“好吧，那林总我先去工作了。”

王嘉尔乐呵地出了总裁办公室，门口的小员工们纳闷了，怎么又轮到王副部长满面春风了。

 

当王嘉尔和朴珍荣娓娓道来林在范看到不是他来送文件的失望以及关心时，朴珍荣只想堵住他的嘴，王嘉尔这口吐莲花的毛病什么时候能改？

 

 

“你说林在范是真傻还是装傻？”王嘉尔捅了捅旁边已经喝得有三分醉的朴珍荣。

 

“他傻又不是一天两天的了。”

“你又喝这么多干嘛？去色诱林在范？”

朴珍荣瞥了他一眼，真不想理这个傻子。

 

林在范推开办公室的门就看见了一个香艳的场景，朴珍荣穿着平时上班时穿的衬衫，可下身却未着寸缕地趴在桌子上，  
后|穴插着一个带着猫尾巴的肛塞，细长白嫩的双腿来回晃动，猫尾也随着摆动。

细碎的呻吟声断断续续地从他嘴里流出，媚眼如丝地看着站在桌边的林在范。

桌上的人伸手拔出插在后穴的肛塞，穴口一张一合地渴求着被进入。朴珍荣将人拉过来搂住林在范的脖子吻了上去。  
唇齿相依发出了啧啧的水声，朴珍荣的吻技可见不一般，林在范在他的带动下不自觉搂住面前这人的腰身。

衣服不知道什么时候被褪去，朴珍荣胸口处已经被吻出大片的红痕，乳头被玩弄得红肿挺立，后穴被三指扩张着，舒服地除了嗯嗯啊啊地呻|吟说不出半句话。朴珍荣拉开林在范，将人推到椅子上，跨在他腿上，俯身在林在范耳边低语，“林总喜欢吗？”

 

林在范猛然惊醒，缓了一阵看着手机上显示的凌晨三点有些懊恼，自己怎么会做这样的梦。

“该死……”

 

林在范有些头疼地看着惯例抱着文件赖在他办公室不走的朴珍荣。

“文件放下，你可以走了。”

“每次都这一句话，你能换一句吗？”朴珍荣把文件放在桌子上，自顾自地走到旁边的沙发上坐下。

 

“那就你带着文件一起走吧。”林在范翻了几下文件，签上了自己的名字。

 

“哇，老板，这么草率的吗？您都不看看的吗？”

 

“你工作方面的能力我还是很信任的。”

 

“那老板，我别的方面的能力你要不要尝试一下？”  
朴珍荣闻言看向林在范，挑了挑眉。林在范看着他那双桃花眼，不出意外地想起了前一天晚上做的梦，朴珍荣仿佛就是个天生会勾人的妖精，看他的眼神里永远充斥着挑逗，偏偏林在范似乎就这么莫名其妙地着了他的道还不自知。

林在范看着走到自己身边的朴珍荣，手肘撑在桌子上，腰部下塌地靠在桌子上，林在范余光能看见他挺翘的屁股就这么在眼前晃，不论朴珍荣有意无意，林在范不可否认自己起反应了。

 

朴珍荣看着眼前依旧面瘫的林在范，撇了撇嘴感觉有些自讨没趣，伸手拽着林在范的领带将人拽到眼前，两人的距离近到可以感受到彼此的呼吸。

 

“我今天在你这待的时间已经超过十五分钟了。不赶我走吗？”

“我为你破例的次数还少吗？”

 

话说出口两人都愣了一下，这充满宠溺有些令人误会的话是从林在范嘴里说出来的？虽然听着有些别扭，但朴珍荣笑得可是开心了，林在范偏过头有些尴尬地错开视线。

“我去工作了，林总不要想我哦！”

 

朴珍荣抱着文件冲他摆了摆手，还朝他吐了吐舌头，林在范觉得太阳穴突突地跳了两下，但对朴珍荣的无奈也不是一天两天的了。

 

要说林在范和朴珍荣有什么关系，还真没什么特别的。不过就是林在范的发小王嘉尔是朴珍荣的大学室友，王嘉尔的心上人又是朴珍荣的发小，林在范的大学室友。四个人这么掺和到一起倒是没想到的事。

 

“珍荣，你帮我把段宜恩约出来呗？”王嘉尔扒拉着正在收拾东西的朴珍荣。

 

“你怎么不帮我把林在范约出来？”朴珍荣瞥了他一眼。

 

“那个木头能轻易约出来才有鬼了。”王嘉尔拽了拽他的袖子，寻思看这样朴珍荣又打算弃他而去了。

 

“再见吧您嘞，我回家赶工作了。”

 

“明天不是周末吗？”

 

“林在范那个王八蛋负心汉给我加工作！我明天还得来公司跟他加班！”

 

“那岂不是办公室就你们两个？你可以为所欲为了？”

 

“有道理啊。”

 

王嘉尔看着逐渐两眼放光的朴珍荣。有些害怕地吞了吞口水，总感觉林在范会被吃干抹净只不过是时间的问题。  
反正朴珍荣喜欢林在范，朴珍荣想和林在范上床都是天知地知的事儿，他还是专心追他的段宜恩算了。

 

朴珍荣晚上很认真地想了一下 明天给自己下药让林在范上了自己和给林在范下药自己上了他这两种哪个实现的可能性比较大。结果就是朴珍荣起晚了，迷迷糊糊地到了公司还被林在范严肃批评了一通。

“我昨天有没有别迟到？”

“老板，就我们俩加班，我就晚了五分钟。”

林在范看了眼朴珍荣，休闲西装，衬衫领口随意地解了几颗扣子和一看就是随手捋了几下的头发。

“你确定你睡醒了？”

“没有，老板你心疼我的话让我睡会儿？”

“把上次我跟你说整合的那个文件发给我。”

朴珍荣觉得自己的起床气突然要顶到脑子了，啪地一下把电脑放在桌子上，噼里啪啦的打字声都能看出来朴珍荣心气不顺。林在范先是被吓了一跳，又看着朴珍荣满脸怒气像要把屏幕吃了一样的表情，犹豫着要不要开口问问他，可抬头正好对上朴珍荣看向自己的眼神，话在嘴边转了一圈又咽了回去。

“嗯…你吃饭了吗？”

“没有！”

“那我叫人买两份送来。”

“我要吃包子！”

“噗嗤…行。”

朴珍荣愣了愣，看向脸上笑意还未消失打着电话的林在范，心脏跳动的频率让他觉得有些晕眩。  
朴珍荣看着电脑屏幕出神，别人都说他的喜欢可能是三分真心七分奉承，可只有他自己清楚，他对林在范 是百分之二百的真心和实意。

“唉……”

“嗯？有什么问题？”

“没什么。”

说来朴珍荣也真是个神人，就这么浑浑噩噩脑子里想着林在范，工作倒是一点儿没落下。

林在范本着体恤员工的想法，下班之后带着朴珍荣去吃了顿好的。

“先给我来三道最贵的，还有这个这个这个这个这个，还有这个酒。”  
朴珍荣这架势就像是要把自己失去的爱情都吃回来，林在范也只是面带笑意地看着对面的人。

“就按他说的上吧。”

朴珍荣被看得有些不好意思地移开了视线，寻思林在范今天是怎么了，平时都面瘫，现在干嘛对他一直这么笑。

 

“你今天是不是心情不好？”

“你考虑跟我在一起我就心情好了。”朴珍荣吊儿郎当地朝林在范挑了挑眉，又碰了碰他的酒杯示意他喝酒。

“王嘉尔怎么样了？”

“不知道啊，我就是跟段宜恩打了个招呼，跟他说会有个天使面容魔鬼身材的追求者来找他。”朴珍荣看了一眼毫不掩饰转移话题地林在范。

 

吃了一阵，朴珍荣看着一桌子都是林在范随了自己的意，点了他爱吃的，酒也都是他非要喝，用一些乱七八糟的理由敬林在范拉着他和自己一起喝。  
此刻可能是酒有些上头，脑子一热，朴珍荣抬起头，视线对上眼神清明的林在范，“林在范，要怎样你才能跟我上床？”

 

拉着林在范进了酒店房间时，朴珍荣其实脑子是懵的，两人之间没什么言语，林在范转身将人压在门板上吻上了朴珍荣，彼此的呼吸间都是酒气，空气的温度持续升高，脑子也越来越不清楚。  
林在范吻着朴珍荣的耳后和脖颈，浓重的呼吸打在耳畔，朴珍荣觉得自己浑身发烫，被吻得有着浑身发软。朴珍荣靠在门板上仰着头搂着林在范的脖颈，手胡乱地揉着他的头发任由这人在自己身上留下痕迹。  
林在范一手捏着朴珍荣一边的乳头，一手摸着他身下已经硬挺的性器，看着已经有些动情的人勾唇一笑，凑到朴珍荣耳边说道，“如果说只是为了上床，当然随时都可以。”

 

低沉的嗓音透过鼓膜却直击心脏，朴珍荣舔了舔被啃咬得甚至有些出血红肿的嘴唇，转过头盯着他的眼睛，“那我何必这么麻烦。”

 

说罢推了推身上的人，“洗澡睡觉。”

 

TBC.


End file.
